1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric wind-up device for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the device of this type has been such that a motor is driven by a signal produced after completion of exposure to thereby effect film advance and shutter charge so that film transport may not be started before completion of the exposure to cause vibration of the picture plane. In case of a single lens reflex camera, for example, there is a case where the exposure completion signal is produced by a mirror down signal and a case where the exposure completion signal is produced by a rearward curtain closing signal of the focal plane shutter. In the former case, there is a time loss from the completion of the exposure until the next wind-up operation and this is not suitable for continuous photography (especially of high speed). In this point, the latter is more desirable, but such device has the instability of signal generation resulting from the bound or the like of the rearward shutter curtain because a switch mechanism responsive to the operation of closing the exposure aperture of the rearward shutter curtain to put out a motor driving signal at the end of the closing operation of the rearward shutter curtain is driven after the exposure has been completed.